Friday The 13th
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: "Hei..." jeda, "mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kali kau melihat dirinya, pacar Eren..." {AU; RivaEre/RiRen slight!EreMika}


shingeki no kyojin by hajime isayama

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

 **Act I**

 **Friday, 13th October 2017**

 **05.00 A.M**

Levi terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata yang sedikit memerah dihiasi lingkaran hitam pada kantungnya melirik ke arah meja. Pukul lima tepat. Masih terlalu pagi untuk dirinya bangun. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap beranjak dari ranjang empuknya.

Dingin. Hujan mengguyur dari dinihari hingga kini. Tapi hal ini tak mampu membuat Levi bermalas-malasan dan menggulung diri dalam selimut tebal. Dibukanya gorden dan melihat dari balik jendela. Langit mendung sekali di sana. Masih gelap juga.

"Pagi, Eren!" Disapanya sang kekasih yang masih berbaring di ranjang. Mata Eren terpejam. Mungkin masih tidur. Meskipun tahu akan diacuhkan, Levi tak peduli dan tetap menyapa. Ah, jangan lupakan _morning kiss_ yang diberikan. Levi memang selalu melakukan ini setiap bangun tidur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Setelah mencium bibir Eren, Levi segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja untuk membersihkan diri. Sebenarnya masih lama waktu untuknya berangkat kerja tapi mandi lebih cepat tak apa, kan?

 **05.30 A.M**

Levi keluar dari kamar mandi berbalutkan handuk dari pinggang sampai paha. Rambutnya basah dan masih menitikkan air. Dia yang mengidap OCD entah mengapa tak terlalu peduli dengan air yang menetes dari rambutnya—membuat lantai dibasahi air sekarang. Dia berjalan menuju Eren sambil menenteng ember kecil berisi air dan handuk kecil yang bersih tersampir di bahu kanannya.

"Waktunya mandi, sayang." Levi duduk di pinggir ranjang bersebelahan dengan Eren yang masih terbaring. Diletaknya ember di lantai tak jauh dari kaki miliknya. Handuk tadi kemudian dicelupkan ke dalam ember. Setelah basah, handuk itu diperas agar airnya tak menetes. Handuk basah itu kemudian dilebarkan Levi dan ia pun mengelap wajah dan leher Eren.

Tak hanya mengelap, wajah dan leher Eren dicium juga oleh Levi. Sesekali dia gigit leher itu hingga meninggalkan noda merah di sana. Dicelup dan diperas handuk itu lagi, Levi mengelap badan Eren yang sedari tadi memang tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Mengelap kedua tangan setelahnya. Dicelup dan diperas lagi, Levi mengelap kedua kaki juga. Dicium paha Eren. Gemas, Levi menggigitnya juga. Noda merah sudah pasti terhias di sana sama seperti leher Eren. Eren sudah selesai mandi.

"Kau sangat dingin, sayang." Kalimat dituturkan tapi Eren masih memejamkan matanya tak berniat membalas perkataan Levi. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Bukannya marah karena diacuhkan, Levi malah tersenyum melihat wajah Eren yang tertidur. Polos dan sangat suci, begitu pikir Levi.

Levi bangkit lalu menuju ke kamar mandi lagi—ingin menaruh ember dan handuk yang digunakannya untuk mengelap Eren tadi. Setelahnya, Levi bergegas membuka lemari pakaian. Ia harus bersiap-siap berangkat kerja sekarang.

 **06.45 A.M**

Tak mudah menyiapkan sarapan. Menghabiskan waktu hampir sejam di dapur tapi yang bisa Levi santap hanya _sandwich_ tak beraturan isinya dan juga teh hitam. Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa mengganjal perutnya dari rasa lapar.

"Kalau saja Eren tak sakit..." Gumam Levi kemudian.

Ya, biasanya Eren yang menyiapkan sarapan. Eren itu _multitalent_ . Dia jago memasak dan rasanya luar biasa enak. Dia juga pintar membersihkan rumah. Pakaian yang dicucinya sangat bersih dan wangi. Selain itu, Eren juga sangat menggemaskan saat di 'ranjang'.

Ah sungguh, Eren itu salah satu sosok pacar yang sangat diidam-idamkan. Beruntunglah Levi memilikinya. Omong-omong, Levi sudah melamar Eren beberapa minggu yang lalu. Terhitung hari ini, hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja untuk dirinya dan Eren mengikat janji sehidup semati. Dia sungguh tak sabar menunggu hari di mana Eren dapat ia sebut sebagai 'istri'. Memikirkan itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Jika ada orang lain di ruang makannya ini, pasti ia dikira gila karena tersenyum seperti itu. Persetan! Toh jika ada orang lain pun Levi tak peduli. Ia sangat senang sekarang.

 **07.15 A.M**

Selesai mencuci piring dan cangkir bekas sarapan, Levi merapikan dirinya sekali lagi. Setelah diyakininya rapi, ia pun mengambil tas kerjanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia harus berangkat kerja sekarang agar tak terjebak macet.

Hujan masih turun. Hujan yang turun semakin deras. Langit sangat mendung. Levi mengunci pintu pagar lalu bergegas masuk ke mobil. Mobil pun berjalan menembus hujan yang sepertinya tak akan pernah berhenti.

 **Act II**

 **Friday, 13th October 2017**

 **01.15 A.M**

 _PRANG!_

Ia melempar segala benda yang dapat ia lemparkan. Matanya yang tajam terlihat semakin tajam. Hanya kemarahan yang terefleksi. Kau pun menatapnya ketakutan.

"Dasar bajingan! Tak tahu diri sekali dirimu ini. Brengsek!" Caci maki keluar dari mulutnya. Kau hanya diam mendengarkan segalanya. Kenyataannya apa yang ia katakan semuanya adalah benar.

"Manusia hina! Manusia kotor yang sungguh menjijikkan. Kau benar-benar membuatku jijik! _Fuck!_ " Caci maki terus-menerus keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Marah!

Ditariknya dirimu dengan kasar. Sakit! Genggamannya yang kuat membuatmu kesakitan. Sekalipun kau merintih, ia sepertinya tak peduli. Pikirannya sudah buram dipenuhi kemarahan. Ia bahkan sudah tak berpikir lagi sekarang. Hanya kemarahan yang menuntunnya.

Dicampakkannya kau kemudian ke ranjang kalian berdua. Kau merintih sakit lagi. Ia naik ke ranjang lalu menindihmu. Kedua tangannya mengurung kepalamu. Kedua kakinya mengurung kedua kakimu. Tubuhnya memberikan beban ke tubuhmu. Matanya yang menatapmu semakin tajam saja. Dengarlah baik-baik! Mungkin sebentar lagi caci makinya akan menyembur lagi.

"Hei, kekasihku yang kurang ajar! Coba kau katakan sekali lagi siapa wanita itu, jalang?" Benar, kan? Meskipun ia tak memaki, tapi sebutan kotor untukmu akan selalu terdengar sekarang.

Kau membuang pandanganmu. Perih rasanya melihat tatapannya yang begitu tajam tapi sesungguhnya mata itu merefleksikan perasaan terluka yang amat dalam. Apalagi luka itu dirimu sendiri yang menorehkannya. Kau diam tak mampu menjawab. Hilang sudah keberanian dirimu sebelumnya.

"JAWAB AKU, BRENGSEK! Telingamu tidak mendadak tuli gara-gara desahannya, kan?! Jawab aku! JAWAB AKU, _BITCH_! JAWAB AKU!" Teriakannya sungguh membuatmu takut sekaligus sedih. Perih! Inilah balasan yang memang pantas kau dapatkan.

"Kau sungguh tak mau menjawab, brengsek?! Sayang, kumohon jawablah! Kau ingin membuatku semakin gila? Jawab aku! JAWAB AKU, JALANG!" Diguncangnya bahumu kuat menuntut jawaban.

"Hiks..." Kau menangis pada akhirnya. Airmatamu tumpah. Kau tak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis, Eren sayang!" Dihapusnya airmatamu lalu dikecupnya kedua matamu. Tapi perbuatannya itulah yang membuat airmatamu tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Eren, kumohon jawab aku! Katakan sekali lagi... Siapa wanita itu?" Dipegangnya kedua sisi wajahmu. Matanya sudah tak menatap dirimu tajam lagi tapi pandangan kecewa yang tertuju padamu semakin tampak. Senyum yang dipaksakan itu... Senyum palsunya... Kau tak sanggup lagi melihatnya yang frustasi seperti itu.

"D-Dia... Dia... p-pacarku... Dia pacarku, Levi..."

 _PLAK!_

Mata yang tajam menusuk itu terlihat lagi. Rahangnya mengeras. Tidak, tamparannya ke pipimu tak cukup membuatmu sakit. Justru kemarahannya yang membuatmu merasakan sakit. Inilah hukuman yang memang pantas kau terima.

"Manusia kotor... manusia hina! Jika dia pacarmu maka aku ini siapa?! AKU INI SIAPA BAGIMU?! BINATANG PELIHARAAN? MAINAN? AKU INI SIAPA BAGIMU?!"

 _PLAK!_

Jika tadi pipi kanan maka sekarang pipi kirimu yang mendapat giliran. Kau sentuh pipimu yang terasa panas karena tamparannya yang sangat kuat. Perih, pipimu juga hatimu. Perih sekali!

"Hngh!" Diciumnya bibirmu paksa. Kasar dan menuntut. Kau hanya diam menerima perlakuannya. Airmatamu tumpah lagi.

Dilepasnya dasi yang tadinya masih menyangkut rapi di lehernya. Ah, kau baru ingat kalau dia baru selesai _meeting_ saat memergokimu di salah satu kamar hotel. Sial! Kau makin merasa menyesal.

Diikatnya kedua tanganmu di kepala ranjang menggunakan dasi itu. Dia masih menciummu. Tentu saja secara kasar. Lihatlah darah yang mengalir berkat gigitannya di bibirmu. Lidahnya yang menari sembarangan di sana... Tak ada rasa apapun. Hanya perih saja.

Dilepasnya ciuman itu kemudian. Kau pun segera menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Tak hanya melepas ciuman, ia juga beranjak dan meninggalkanmu pergi ke luar kamar. Lama dia menghilang. Lalu saat kembali, matamu terbelalak.

"Mari kita bermain untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jalangku sayang!"

"Tidak! TIDAK! Jangan lakukan hal yang macam-macam, Levi! Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku!" Kau berteriak ketakutan. Menarik-narik tanganmu berusaha melepas ikatan yang sayangnya sungguh kencang. Kakimu menendang sembarangan berusaha melindungi diri serta ingin melarikan diri juga. Sayang seribu sayang, sepertinya kau tak bisa kabur lagi sekarang.

Pisau menancap tepat ke mulutmu. Matamu melotot karena hal itu. Sakit! Darah tentu saja keluar karena perlakuan Levi terhadapmu.

"Urgh! Urhm..." Sakit! Sepertinya pisau itu juga menancap di lidahmu dan membuatmu tak bisa bicara dengan jelas sekarang.

"Aku selalu suka dengan desahanmu, sayang. Tapi maaf, aku sedang tak ingin mendengarkannya. Baik desahan ataupun teriakan sakit darimu. Aku muak!" Ditariknya pisau itu kemudian. Dia juga menarik lidahmu. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memotongnya.

"Cih!" Ia lempar lidahmu ke lantai dengan pandangan jijik. Ia injak lidahmu sampai tak berbentuk.

"Lidahmu itu lihai sekali memanjakan vaginanya, kan? Sekarang kau tak bisa melakukannya lagi. Ah, kau juga tak bisa menjilat penisku tapi tak apa. Aku akan selalu menerima kekuranganmu karena aku mencintaimu." Diciumnya dahimu kemudian.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, diputarnya tubuhmu kemudian menjadi menungging. Tentu saja perlakuannya membuat kedua tanganmu patah. Dia mengikat kedua tanganmu menyilang dan menyatu dengan kepala ranjang, omong-omong. Tak ada celah. Bunyi _kratak_ yang terdengar, bukankah itu sakit?

"Hngrh... Krh!" Kau hanya dapat berteriak sakit dengan tak jelas. Malang!

"Pinggang ini... Kau memaju mundurkan pinggang ini agar membuatnya merasa nikmat, kan? Aku iri, sayang. Sungguh iri! Kau bahkan malas sekali bergerak saat berada di atasku. Kau hanya bisa mendesah saat penisku menusuk titik nikmatmu. Aku kecewa!" Dihidupkan gergaji mesin kemudian. Suaranya yang terdengar membuatmu merinding seketika.

Gergaji itu kemudian memotong pinggangmu secara perlahan. Darah menyembur ke mana-mana. Mengotori ranjang kalian. Mengotori wajahnya.

"Krh... Urmh! EEERMH!" Sakit! Sakit sekali! Kenapa ia tega melakukan ini kepadamu? Bukankah ia mencintaimu?

Gergaji itu masih melakukan tugasnya. Sedikit lagi, maka pinggangmu akan putus dari tubuhmu. Ia terus menggerakkan gergaji mesin itu.

"Lihatlah, bahkan aku rela bekerja keras untuk memotong pinggangmu. Aku selalu bekerja keras untukmu. Selalu dan selalu. Tapi apa balasanmu? Kau selingkuh di belakangku. Melakukan seks dengan wanita itu. Apa kurangnya aku, sayang?" Ia bertanya dengan nada kecewa yang sungguh kentara. Kau hanya dapat menangis. Tubuhmu sudah mati rasa saking sakitnya. Suaramu sudah hilang tak bisa lagi merintih tak jelas.

"Sayang, apa kurangnya aku? Tega sekali kau melakukan ini kepadaku! Apa arti lamaranku untukmu? Apa perasaanku ini hanya mainan bagimu? Jawab aku, sayang! Jawab aku!" Hening. Pinggangmu sudah putus sedari tadi. Sekarat! Kau sudah sekarat sekarang!

"Tak bisa menjawab, eh? Ah, lidahmu sudah hilang ya. Lidah yang selalu berkelit itu sudah aku potong dan kuinjak saking kesalnya. Hahaha!" Ia tertawa kemudian. Tertawa sambil menarik rambutnya. Ia tertawa dengan airmata keluar membanjiri wajahnya. Frustasi!

Dibaliknya tubuhmu lagi. Diambilnya obeng lalu ditusuknya perutmu dengan kuat dan dalam. Diambilnya pedang juga. Diayunkannya pedang itu ke perutmu.

 _CRAS!_

Perutmu terbelah menampakkan isinya. Tak sia-sia ia membelah perutmu dengan mengayunkan pedangnya berkali-kali. Dilemparnya pedang itu sembarangan kemudian. Diambilnya lagi obeng yang sempat dibuangnya tadi.

Dengan obeng itu, ia tarik ususmu yang sudah tak teratur. Diaduknya isi perutmu bagaikan mengaduk teh. Kau hanya dapat mengernyit dan menangis. Napasmu mulai putus-putus.

"Bahkan isi perutmu terlihat indah. Tapi sekarang sudah berantakan, sayang. Maafkan aku." Tidak! Untuk apa ia meminta maaf? Kau pantas menerima ini. Kaulah yang salah.

Lalu setelah puas mengaduk-aduk isi perutmu, ia ambil pistol yang sudah terisi satu peluru. Ia acungkan pistol itu ke dada, tepat ke letak jantungmu.

"DOR!" Dia mengejutkanmu sambil tersenyum lebar mengerikan. Jika tidak dalam situasi ini, maka kau akan tertawa atas candaannya. Tapi dia yang sekarang sudah hilang kewarasannya—karena dirimu.

"Hahahaha! Kenapa kau tak tertawa, sayang? Sudah tak sanggup lagi? Mau mati saja?" Diciumnya bibirmu. Ia tak peduli dengan darah yang dirasakannya. Ia mencium bibirmu dengan rakus.

Lalu berhenti tiba-tiba. Menatapmu tajam dengan rahang yang mengeras. Wajah datar tapi mengerikan miliknya. Decihannya yang terdengar.

"Aku muak! Mari akhiri ini! Selamat tinggal, **calon istriku**!"

 _DOR!_

 **Act III**

 **Friday, 13th October 2017**

 **00.01 A.M**

 _BRAK!_

Aku dan Eren terkejut mendengar pintu yang didobrak. Terlihat di sana Levi, pacar sekaligus tunangan Eren, yang menatap kami tajam. Ia sangat marah. Aku tahu itu.

"APA-APAAN INI, EREN?!" Ditariknya Eren yang sebelumnya menindihku. Ya, kami sedang melakukan seks. Bahkan saat Levi menarik Eren, penis Eren masih di dalam lubangku. Aku tahu ini salah. Melakukan ini dengan pria yang merupakan milik orang lain. Aku tahu Eren sudah ada yang memiliki. Tapi aku mencintainya. Eren juga. Meskipun rasa cinta Eren kepada Levi lebih besar dibandingkan rasa cintanya kepadaku. Aku tak peduli.

Eren tak menjawab. Aku juga diam sambil menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Eren sendiri masih telanjang di sana. Dia pasti kaget sekali. Tiga tahun kami menjalani hubungan ini dengan lancar dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja ketahuan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Lebih baik begini, kan? Aku akan menerima Eren dengan lapang dada jika ia dicampakkan oleh Levi. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka tak ada lagi yang kuinginkan di dunia ini.

"JAWAB AKU!" Berhenti, Levi! Jangan menyakiti Eren! Ingin sekali aku berteriak saat melihatnya mengguncang bahu Eren dengan kencang. Dasar bajingan!

"JAWAB AKU, EREN! JAWAB AKU!" Levi masih saja mengguncang bahu Eren. Tapi Eren tidak hanya diam sekarang. Dia berusaha melepas tangan Levi. Dia melepas tangan Levi dengan kasar. Baik aku dan Levi sama-sama terkejut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat! Kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti situasinya!" Dengan lantang Eren menjawabnya. Aku terkejut tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku. Levi juga terkejut tapi tentu saja tidak tersenyum. Sorot matanya yang sedih itu... kentara sekali.

"Jangan bercanda, sayang. Kau... bercanda, kan?" Levi berusaha menggapai wajah Eren tapi Eren langsung menepis tangannya. Tangan Levi seketika berhenti di udara lalu jatuh dan kembali ke samping tubuhnya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan reaksi Eren.

"Siapa dia, Eren? Siapa dia? SIAPA DIA?" Levi menunjukkan wajah frustasi. Bodoh, jika aku berada di posisinya tentu saja aku tak sanggup menanyakan hal yang sudah diketahui jawabannya.

"Dia Mikasa. Dia PACARKU! Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Eren menatap Levi dengan pandangan menantang. Tapi aku tahu jika dia juga merasakan takut. _Huh!_ Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku terjebak dalam cinta segitiga ini?

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?" Levi memandang Eren tak percaya. Kecewa, sedih, marah, dan kesal—semua bercampur dan terlihat di sorot matanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti?! Aku muak denganmu! Enam tahun bersamamu membuatku muak! Kau yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu membuatku muak. Kau yang terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanmu dan selalu meninggalkanku membuatku muak. Dan bagaimana pun aku ini pria, Levi. Aku rindu dengan vagina milik wanita. Aku juga bosan dimasuki terus olehmu. Aku bosan! AKU MUAK! AK—"

 _PLAK!_

"Berhenti, Levi!" Aku menahan tangannya yang akan menampar Eren untuk kedua kalinya. Dia menatapku tajam kemudian.

"Kau... Kau sebaiknya tak ikut campur!" Dia menunjukku dengan kemarahan yang sudah menumpuk.

Dibukanya jas miliknya kemudian memakaikannya ke Eren yang tentu saja terkejut. Lalu digendongnya Eren dengan _bridal style_ dan berniat pergi dari sini.

"Turunkan aku, Levi!" Eren berontak dari gendongan Levi tapi Levi sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan dia!" Aku menatap Levi dengan tajam kemudian. Tapi dia tiba-tiba tertawa dan menyeringai membuat aku dan Eren tentu saja merinding.

"Hei..." jeda, "mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kali kau melihat dirinya, pacar Eren..." Lalu Levi pergi membawa Eren dan meninggalkanku sendiri yang mencerna arti dari kalimat Levi.

 _ZRASH!_

Kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya. Hujan pertama di bulan Oktober jatuh pada Jum'at 13.

 **FIN**

 _p.s: hola~ author kembali dengan ff baru. bawa RivaEreMika nih. cinta segitiga berdarah! huahaha~ /digampar/ xD ini sebenarnya ff ngebut. gak ada niat bikin ff ini sebenarnya. malah niatnya mau ngelanjutin ff Pillowtalk. tapi karena tadi ngecek kalender dan lihat kalau ini Jum'at 13 langsung kepikiran bikin ff ini. dasar author hina! bukannya bayar hutang. mana menistakan Mikasa di sini. maafkan daku my Mikasa su casa~ TTwTT Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
